


I Need You

by spicyshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blowjobs, Deepthroating, Drunk Sex, Face-Fucking, Frat Boy Hunk, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, but they're both disaster gays, mentions of recreational drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyshiro/pseuds/spicyshiro
Summary: Closets weren’t the best place to give blowjobs, Keith would admit, but he wasn’t complaining so long as he had Hunk’s cock hitting the back of his throat and Hunk’s hands tugging at his hair.





	I Need You

Closets weren’t the best place to give blowjobs, Keith would admit. Cramming two adult males into a tiny space was like playing anatomy tetris, but Keith wasn’t complaining so long as he had Hunk’s cock hitting the back of his throat and Hunk’s hands tugging at his hair. The deep bass of the EDM blasting from the surround sound rattled the closet door and Keith could feel it in his bones, his eyes closing as he got lost in the rhythm and the sensation of Hunk fucking his throat. His mind was fuzzy, unable to string two coherent thoughts together (maybe that last shot of green fairy was one too many), but he knew he wanted this - wanted Hunk. Keith was only mortal, and like most mortal things he gravitated towards the celestial. Because that’s what Hunk was; a sun that glowed so brilliant, so full of warmth, it was impossible to ignore.

And Keith was goddamn Icarus.

You could blame their current situation on the copious amount of alcohol they’d drank, or the several joints they’d smoked, but in the end, Keith had wanted this for years. From high school to graduation to college, Hunk had always been there and Keith had always felt his chest tighten when Hunk spoke friendly words of affection, felt his heart skip a beat when Hunk playfully ruffled his hair.

Felt ice in his veins when Hunk introduced him to Shay, jealousy and anger clawing their way through his heart (which was replaced by guilt when he later found out they were just friends).

But none of that mattered, not right now. Keith was here, on his knees in a closet at a frat party. Hunk moaned, thrusting his hips faster into Keith’s mouth. Drool and pre-come leaked out from his mouth but he didn’t care. He’d let Hunk do whatever he wanted, so long as he was touching Keith.

A thumb caressed Keith’s face, wiping away tears Keith wasn’t aware of shedding. “Fuck you’re gorgeous,” Hunk breathed. Keith whined, clutching at Hunk’s clothed thigh like it was a lifeline. He felt like he was drowning, everything happening too fast for his inebriated brain to process.

Without warning Hunk pulled his cock out (Keith let out a small noise in protest) and started pumping his fist along his impressive length and Keith found he couldn’t look away. Fingers desperately carded through Keith’s messy hair; “Fuck - Keith can I come on your face?  _Please_  -”

“ _Yes yes yes, do it_ ,” Keith whined hoarsely, hand shoved down his jeans to tightly grip his own hard cock, fighting back his orgasm. He was so close to coming from just watching Hunk work himself. He didn’t think Hunk would be into that kind of stuff but  _fuck_ Keith was 100% on board with it.

It didn’t take long before Hunk hit his climax, thumb dipping into his slit on every pass, moans flowing unchecked from plump and very kissable lips. From his knees, Keith tilted his face up and closed his eyes as warm come hit his face. It dripped down his nose, his cheekbones, a small spurt even caught in his hair. Covered in tears, spit, and come, Keith was a filthy mess - Hunk didn’t seem to mind from the satisfied smile on his face. He brushed away milky pearls from Keith’s cheek, bringing his thumb to Keith’s mouth, but not pushing in - giving him a choice. Without second thought, Keith sucked the thumb into his mouth, running his tongue over it, swallowing the come Hunk offered. He made eye contact with Hunk as he did so, eyes half lidded. “God, we should have done this years ago,” Hunk groaned, grabbing some sort of towel from the shelf above his head (silently thankful they’d chosen the linen closet), and cleaned up the mess on Keith’s face.

He helped Keith to his feet - an awkward endeavour considering the space - and was immediately shoved back against the wall as Keith kissed him hard without finesse, teeth scraping on lips and tongues sliding over each other, hands venturing under clothing in a desperate need to be as close as possible.

“I want you to fuck me. Right now,” Keith demanded as he broke the kiss, words slightly slurred but no less determined. His hands snaked around Hunk’s soft waist, grabbing handfuls of his ass and tugging their hips together, making them both shudder.

“You don’t have to ask twice, baby, my bedroom’s upstairs,” Hunk grinned, tucking his half hard cock back into his pants and rearranging his (soft, well worn) flannel to hide his current problem. Swatting Keith on the ass and grabbing his hand, Hunk led them out of the closet.

Cheers and wolf whistles erupted from the party as they passed the living room. Keith even saw Shiro slide Lance $20. Perhaps they weren’t as quiet as they thought they were. Or their very obvious sex hair and rumpled clothes gave it away. Keith smirked. He didn’t care if everyone knew. Hunk, on the other hand, turned an adorable shade of red and slid his yellow snapback round the right way to pull the brim over his eyes, thoroughly embarrassed and insistently tugging Keith along. They stumbled toward the safety of the staircase, more cheering and bets being placed on who tops following in their wake.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (@ya_boi_shiro)


End file.
